


Poisoned Paradise

by MariaTheFirst



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaTheFirst/pseuds/MariaTheFirst
Summary: You were surprised when this pale tall man approached you and asked you to become a housemaid. You’ve heard about the Phantomhive family before, but you never really had a reason to pay it any attention. And now, here you were, being asked to work for the ‘young master’ by his handsome but very dangerously looking butler with bewitching red eyes, Sebastian Michaelis.





	1. Beginnig

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very first published fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy it and that I'll be able to finish it :D

 You were surprised when this pale tall man approached you and asked you to become a housemaid. You’ve heard about the Phantomhive family before, but you never really had a reason to pay it any attention. And now, here you were, being asked to work for the ‘young master’ by his handsome but very dangerously looking butler with bewitching red eyes, Sebastian Michaelis.

 

 ‘I saw that you are very capable. That is something our young master values a lot,’ the black haired man smiled at you in a way that send shivers down your spine. He was talking about your performance. You performed as an acrobat knife-thrower.

‘I hardly believe that I would be suitable to work as a maid in a noble place such as the Phantomhive manor,’ confused I replied, unsure where this conversation was heading.

‘Your duties would include taking care of the manor and its owner just as importantly as protecting its holding,’ another smile, ‘which is the reason I confronted you with this offer,’ Sebastian finished. So that was the point, they needed a bodyguard for the house? Not that your current ´job´ was that great, you made it through but you could use some extra money, working in a fancy manor didn’t really sound too bad. You’ve been living in that small and unappealing apartment for long enough now…

‘If you decided to join the servants, I would take you to the manor, where you’d be living in from now on,’ added the butler as if reading your mind. Now you were actually considering accepting this unusual offer. As you asked few details, you came to a decision.

‘I am very sorry, Mr. Michaelis, but in current situation I do not wish to become a maid. I apologize for wasting your time. My career is going well and the lack of excitement would darken my life. I hope you understa-’ you were cut off by his low melodic laugh.

‘If the lack of excitement is what you’re worried about, then there’s not a single reason for you not to come with me,’ he smiled yet again, but this time you saw strange pink sparkles in his crimson eyes as he made a step closer to you, so close that you could easily touch him right now. Your heart started beating a bit faster, but you managed to look him steadily in the eyes.

‘You might be right… I-.. I accept your offer, when shall I arrive to the manor?’

 

*                *               *

 

 This was your first day as a servant in the Phantomhive manor. You were nervous more than before any of your performance. You looked at your reflection in a mirror in your new room. It was unusual for you to wear dresses, but this maid uniform really suited you, hiding your flaws and bringing up your perks.

You were about to meet your new master for the first time, trying to make the best first impression you tried to adjust your (h/c) hair for the last time, put a slightly nervous smile on your face you left your room, heading towards kitchen where you were supposed to meet Sebastian and the others. As your entered the kitchen, eyes of everyone were immediately set on you.

 

 ‘(Y/N), it’s very nice to see you,’ Baldroy smiled with a grin. ‘Oh, the pleasure’s all mine,’ you replied with similar expression on your face. ‘I’m so glad you’ll be joining us, oh yes I am,’ said Meirin and hugged you. You couldn’t see her eyes, but you knew for sure they were sparkling with excitement. You smiled warmly and lightly hugged her back. A moment later you were lying on the floor as a naked man knocked you over and started licking your face. You were genuinely horrified! What on Earth was happening just now?!

 You heard Finny scolding the naked man and pushing him off of you. After being shouted at the naked man ran away on all four legs. You, still sitting on the cold floor looked his direction, unable to understand the situation. Finny started apologizing and talking something about demon dogs, but he stopped when he saw you sitting on the floor with your eyes wide open. While Baldroy was busy looking at you, apparently amused, Meirin concerned and shocked, you heard someone laugh quietly.

 You were offered a hand clothed in white glove. As Sebastian gently pulled you up on your legs, you realized that it was his deep laugh you heard. Now standing you found yourself very close to the butler once again and your heart started pounding. You blushed slightly and made a step away. ‘Thank you,’ you said so quietly you weren’t sure he’d heard you.

‘I believe it is time we introduce you to the young master.’ With nothing else Sebastian left the kitchen. You quickly went after him, following him to the young master’s study. Sebastian knocked on the door and entered the room. It very nicely decorated, in the middle of the room, sitting behind big wooden table was a young boy.

 Even though you knew, that the Earl and heir of the Phantomhive manor, you were a bit surprised when you saw him yourself for the first time. You however managed to keep your courtesy, bowing a little saying ‘it is great honour to meet you, master, and labour in your mansion.’

 Young Earl nodded his head. ‘Welcome, (Y/N), I hope you are going to adjust very soon.’ After Ciel’s words Sebastian smiled, ‘I’ll make sure of that, young master.’ You shortly turned your gaze in his direction, which turned out to be a very bad idea. His smile almost made you shiver. You quickly looked back at the young master. It seemed that the meeting was over, so you excused yourself, bowed once more and left the room.

 As you were standing back in the corridor, you relaxed against the wall, breathing out, for a second. Then you decided to go back to the kitchen to see if others are still there. When you arrived to the kitchen, Sebastian was already there giving out task. You looked at him, confused how in hell did he get there before you, since you didn’t even see him leave the study. Everyone went to do their job, except for Baldroy, who didn’t need to leave, since the kitchen was his workplace. Sebastian then approached you, standing a little bit too close to your liking, he asked you to follow him. You arrived to the dining room.

‘Lady Elizabeth Midford, young master’s fiancée, will be visiting the manor this afternoon. I want you to take care of the dining room and prepare a picnic outside,’ Sebastian uttered. You were still looking at him with slight disbelieve, which didn’t go unnoticed. ‘Is something wrong, (Y/N),’ Sebastian asked smilingly. You weren’t sure whether to ask him about it or not, but decided to go for it. ‘How did you manage to get to the kitchen before me? I left first and we certainly haven’t met on the way.’

 Sebastian just smiled again, ‘what kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t even do that,’ and avoided answering. Even though you were expecting something like that, you felt dissatisfaction. To get rid of this feeling you decided to just end the conversation and get to your work. As you retreated, Sebastian quietly left you alone in the room. First you got cleaning supplies and made sure the dining room was spotless. Then you went outside, looking for the gardener.

‘Finnyyy?’ You didn’t know where exactly to look for him so you were just wandering around calling his name. After few minutes you saw the cute young man running towards you with a bright smile on his face.

‘Hello, (Y/N)! Did you need something?’ Finnian was still smiling, with his blond hair he reminded you of a sunflower. ‘Hi, Finny, yes, I’d like to ask you, if you had any flowers I could use for decoration,’ you repaid the smile. Finnian nodded and promised to bring them to you in a minute to the mansion. You slowly went back to the manor, looking around you and appreciating the surroundings. But the whole time you couldn’t get rid of a strange feeling… As if someone was watching you.


	2. Need any help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I can't even believe it! Someone is actually reading this!? Thanks you so much :D

  It’s been quite some time since you started working here. As you reminded yourself, you weren’t just a maid, for which reason you stocked yourself with throwing knives and continued training every day, awaiting attack. But nothing was happening. Weeks slowly turned into months and you realized that you were just regular maid. Not that your life wasn’t better in a way, the manor was a great place to live at, even the servant quarters, everyone was really nice, but… Something was missing.

With these gloomy thought you were wandering through the garden one evening after work. You didn’t expect to meet anyone, neither you wanted, despite all of that you realized that you’ve run into Finnian. You saw him play fetch with Pluto in his dog form. You preferred Pluto that way. Now you knew how things were with him, but still the thought of a naked man running around, licking people made you a little uncomfortable. The demon dog noticed you first, he sniffed and started running your direction.

 It made you smile, as this silly goofball was running towards you happily. You took a step back just to gain balance, so Pluto wouldn’t knock you over again. Seconds later you were laughing, laying on the ground with Pluto everywhere around you, licking you, poking and snuggling. You just couldn’t help but loved that creature. You caught the sounds of Finnian laughing as well, Pluto then released you and went for a branch for you to throw him. Finny offered his hand to help you back on your feet, you smilingly accepted.

 It was very nice spending the evening with Finnian having a nice chat while throwing the branch for Pluto. You were taking turns, but every time Finny threw the branch it flew unbelievably far and it took Pluto much longer to bring it back. You were now both sitting on a bench. You were sitting with your legs crossed, so your knee was almost touching Finny’s legs. Even during the chat, you still felt that strange feeling of being watched.

 After few minutes, Finny went to look for a new branch, since the old one was already chewed. Running around, looking everywhere except for his own steps, Finny tripped and smacked himself on the ground. You couldn’t help but chuckle, he was adorable being this silly. You quickly ran to him, this time you offering your hand to him. You pulled him up, both smiling like crazy.

 At that exact moment you felt the strange feeling become much stronger. Suddenly, without seeing him arrive, Sebastian was standing in front of you, frowning.

‘S-Sebastian-,’ you realized you were still holding Finnian’s hand. You slowly put it down and let go. You saw his crimson eyes blazing with pink shade. It made you tremble.

 ‘(Y/N), I would prefer you not being outside this late, you might catch a cold,’ Sebastian said with voice that was more likely to make you catch a cold than the weather.

‘I-I’m sorry,’ you apologized, not really sure what for, since you haven’t really done anything wrong.

‘Sebastian, please don’t be mad at her, it’s my fault,’ Finny interfered and tried to take the blame. You had to remind yourself, that you haven’t done anything.

 Sebastian just smiled coldly and muttered through his teeth, ‘how chivalrous.’ Then he just left without another word. You felt really bad about what happened, not even sure why. You didn’t want to make Sebastian mad, even though you had no idea how you managed to do it. You looked at Finny and tried to smile.

‘I guess we should head back now,’ you said.

‘Yeah, enough fun for one day. And… I also wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.’

 

*                *               *

 

 The servants’ quarters in the Phantomhive manor really were beautiful. Of course your room was small, but nicely furnished. You had really comfortable bed, big wardrobe, full-body sized mirror, cabinet and even a big table with a padded chair. The bathroom you shared with others was also really nice.

 And there you were right now, few hours after that incident with Sabastian, soaking in the tub, thinking about what exactly happened. After a while you decided not to sweat it and just relax. But even as you leaned on in the tub, you still couldn’t get the butler out of your head. He was a very handsome man, you knew that for the beginning, but there was much more to him. His eyes, when they looked at you felt like he could see right through you. The pink sparkles that always made your hearth race, set your whole body on fire. His deep velvety voice, the way he pronounced your name. The danger his body was emitting never ceased to excite you.

 As you were thinking about this mysterious butler, your arms hugged your own torso tightly. Then you realized what was going on. Thinking about your superior in such a way! That couldn’t do any good… Plus he was currently mad at you for some reasons that were unknown to you. That brought you back to your gloomy mood, you decided to get out of the tub. You dried your hair and with only a towel around your body you left the bathroom, since your room was only around the corner. You were holding all of your things in your arms and when you arrived to your door you realized, you couldn’t open it. Judging if it would be easier to just lay your things on the floor or if you could open it with your leg, you were standing there.         

 Luckily for you… there was someone who was willing to help you out of this unfortunate situation. When you heard someone clear their throat right behind you, you quickly turned only to face Sebastian. You immediately blushed deeply since you were standing there practically naked in front of your superior, whom you were thinking about just a while ago.

‘Do you need any help, (Y/N),’ asked Sebastian with a sly smile. You felt like you’re unable to speak, but surprisingly (mostly for you) you managed to voice a sentence.

‘If you could open my door for me, please.’ That’s it. Sebastian widened his smile, now almost grinning and instead of going around you, he just made a step even closer to you. He opened the door nearly hugging you from behind. As soon as the door was open you jumped from his closeness, now in your room you turned to face him again, absolutely sure that your face was completely red.

 

‘Thank you, Sebastian,’ you blurted, closing the door with your foot, ‘and good night.’ But before you could close the door, his foot stopped the door in its motion. Sebastian smiled at your surprised expression, leaned in to grab the handle, his face now very close to yours.

‘Good night, (Y/N),’ Sebastian whispered and then just closed the door. You kept staring blankly at the door for quite some times, unable to process what just happened. You finally went to your bed, laying your things on the table on your way. You lied down and buried yourself in the softness of your bed. Your cold body was getting hot again, you shat your eyes closed, seeing Sebastian’s face just centimetres from your, reliving the feeling of his tall slim body pressed against yours, his deep voice whispering to you…

 

Yet again your mind was occupied with the tall butler, this time you didn’t even try to stop it as you fell asleep, no longer missing the adventure and blood rush of a fight. ‘Things might get more interesting around Sebastian from now on’ went through your mind before you dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again, I hope you liked this chapter.. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up this pace, but I'll certainly do my best :) thanks for kudos and comments :3


	3. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I know it's not very long, but what can I say, this is the best I've got :D

 Next few days went quite quickly, everyone was busy with their work around the house, yet still you always found a second to take a fast glance in Sebastian’s direction. Since that night you couldn’t get him out of your head. All the details were constantly occupying your thoughts, wondering what else could have happened… But since then Sebastian never seemed to notice you more than just for work purposes.

 

 You were starting to think it didn’t mean anything at all, feeling a bit silly that you ever though it could be a proof of interest. Silly and disappointed. One evening as you finished your chores for the day, you decided to take a little walk outside, since the weather was really nice that day. Leaving the manor you waved at Pluto, beckoning him. He ran towards you, still in his human form.

 

‘Would you like to go for a walk?’ you asked, smiling when his eyes widened with excitement after the word ‘walk’. You lead the way, but Pluto soon overrun you, now in his dog form, running around. After a while you couldn’t see him anywhere. You called his name and regretted it within a second. You could see him pop out of bushes, turning towards the sound and immediately setting to run.

 

 Simple ‘why did I do that’ went through your head and you could almost see yourself on the ground under the licking attack of the vicious demon dog. Luckily for you, Pluto got distracted by something on the way, you thank the god and promise yourself to be more careful in the future.

 

 After some time walking and throwing Pluto things to find and bring back you decide that it’s time to head back to the manor, not wanting to be outside too late. You call Pluto’s name so that he knows about the change of direction and get on your way. You suddenly hear Pluto whine happily, you turn to look at what he has found, to see Sebastian standing not far for you, looking at you. Surprised you stare at him for a second.

 

‘Sebastian... I didn’t see you coming,’ you said, unsure how to talk to him. You were still confused and unsure what to think. But this was probably a good opportunity to elicit his point of view. ‘I was just heading back to the manor.’

 

‘I see.’ His voice was soft yet dark. With few steps he shortened the distance between the two of you, which made you hold your breath. Looking him directly in his eyes, you parted your lips wanting to ask him about that night, wanting him to come even closer, to embrace you with his strong arms, wanting to…

 

 You realized you were again just staring at him, now with your mouth open. You looked away and blushed. As if he could read your mind, he made another one step closer to you, almost touching you. You simply craved for his touch, desiring to kiss him.

 

‘Y/N,’ he whispered softly. You looked back at him, you whole sight and mind captured by his gentle expression. Your eyes then slipped from his tender eyes to his lips. You incautiously bit your own lips and Sebastian chuckled in his deepest voice. He raised his hand to your face, stroking your jawline with his forefinger. But in the very next second he stiffened and you say a blaze in his eyes. His face darkened as he spoke.

 

‘I have to go, young master is calling for me.’

 

 You were just straight up confused. What was happening? Why was he caressing you one second and leaving the other? You frowned.

 

‘But…’ you tried to say something even though you knew it would be in vain. Sebastian looked you deeply in your eyes, raising your face closer to his. Your hearth started pounding instantly, you could feel your whole body flex as to get closer to Sebastian.

 

 Sebastian leaned in, but still not close enough to unite your lips. Your bottom lip trembling you were awaiting the kiss eagerly. Sebastian then moved with his lips near your ear only to whisper in the most seductive tone you have ever heard in your entire live.

 

‘The hungrier one is, the more satisfying one’s dinner’

 

 And then he just disappeared. You sighed, annoyed, upset and disappointed. But the moment you realized what exactly just happened and what it meant, those feelings were superseded by sheer delight. This meant something, this definitely was a proof of interest. And it also assured you about your interest as well. If until now you couldn’t stop thinking about that handsome butler, now it was going to be a real hell.

 

 When you got to your room, you had to hold yourself not to scream from excitement. Sebastian almost kissed your, just remembering that moment made your hearth beat faster. Yet it all still felt a bit bittersweet, since you did not get that kiss you desired so much.

 

 On the other hand, the sentence Sebastian left you with sounded very… promising. And that did not help your poor hearth to calm down a little bit. You bit your lower lip in anticipation. You couldn’t help but blushed again, your whole face getting hot. Feeling hungry you were really looking forward to that dinner. Going through your evening rituals, there was a constant grin on your face that was probably going to stay for some time.

 

 Later on, lying in bed you dreamt of Sebastian’s firm embrace as you fell asleep, looking forward to the new day and everything that might happen.

 

 For everyone else it might have seem like a regular morning, but not for you. When Sebastian was giving out orders for that day, in moment when no one else was watching he send you a little crooked smile. And even though that’s nothing that tremendous, it made your heart go fast once again, it made your cheeks rose up a little and mostly, it made you feel happy and joyful.

 

 The whole day everything was going your way. As you were shining the cutlery, you were humming a melody to yourself. And your cheerful mood was soon to attract attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, thanks to everyone leaving kudos and comments, I'm really happy about this :) I'll try to update asap, but I can't promise you anything :Ď


	4. Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'M SO SORRY! I don't want to make excuses, but I had a lot of things going on, however I'm here now, determined to finish this in some reasonable time :D

As time went on, you started to feel impatient, eager even. Not that Sebastian wouldn’t pay you any attention, but it was never just what you wanted. You received few of his irresistible smiles, some of his desirous glances that set your whole body on fire, but you’ve never really got to talk about what is going on between the two of you. If there even was anything going on, you reminded yourself.

You tried your best not to pay him more attention than was necessary, but that was easier said than done, since it was Sebastian, who you were thinking about. Even after you started this ‘silent treatment’ nothing changed. And you would be lying if you said that you weren’t a bit disappointed. You told yourself that this was probably just him having some fun with you, without any real interest, so you decided to forget about everything that happened.

 

* * *

 

One night, as you were lying in your bed and reading a book, feeling sudden thirst burning in your throat, you rose yourself up from your comfortable nest and headed to the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water.

As you arrived in the kitchen, you found out that it was not empty. Expecting to see Baldroy cleaning some of the mess he made that day, you smiled warmly, with bright ‘hello’. What you were not expecting was Sebastian standing there with a tea set, apparently preparing a late night drink. ‘Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else,’ you apologized, not really sure for what, and your sight would fall to the ground, as you become uncomfortable at once. 

‘Good evening, Y/N,’ Sebastian said, smiling softly. You tried to avoid his gaze, but it just drew your look anyway. Seeing that smile made your heart ache. You made your way to the cupboard in silence, taking out a glass for yourself. In just two steps, Sebastian took your hand holding the glass into his own hands and gently took the glass.

‘Let me, please’ he whispered quietly, you hearing him only thanks to the very close distance. You let go of the glass, standing there flustered as Sebastian poured you a glass of water. In a short moment, he was back, handing you the glass. You took it with breathy ‘thank you’ and a smile. Seeing your smile after such a long time, Sebastian leaned even closer.

‘Y/N’ his gaze so intense, you were sure he was looking right through your whole being, ‘Y/N, I missed you.’ Your eyes widened in surprise. You weren’t even expecting him to notice the absence of your attention anymore, nor him missing it. ‘Y/N,’ Sebastian repeated your name as if it held some special meaning as he pulled you closer in an embrace. For a second you were just stunned, unable to move or talk, but when you got your senses back, you buried yourself even more in Sebastian’s chest, pulling him closer. You barely heard him sight in relief. You were enjoying the embrace, the way Sebastian’s scent filled your lungs, the way his firm arms held you tightly yet gently at the same time, it was all so intoxicating. 

After few moments, it was all almost too much as you felt dizzy, your head spinning. You let your hand fall from holding Sebastian's torso, making a step from him. You looked straight to his eyes, waiting for some sort of explanation of his point of view on this. But nothing came, there he was, staring back at you.

Feeling restless, you decided to voice the question. ‘Sebastian, I just want to kno-’ you were interrupted mid-sentence by Sebastian’s hand that found its way to the back of your neck, tilting your head slightly. ‘I hope this will answer your questions,’ Sebastian said in his lowest voice, his face so close you could feel his hot breath on your lips. You swallowed hard, staring at him in surprise, unsure what was going to happen next, but hoping it will be soon.

You felt his hand in your hair, almost closing your eyes in pleasure, as Sebastian finally closed the distance and pressed his lips to yours. The feeling of his lips against yours was almost driving you insane, his lips thin but soft, you kissed them repeatedly, his other hand on your waist, holding you still.

Everything happened so fast that neither of your remembered the water, but when the sound of boiling hit your ear, Sebastian left the warmth of your body and the heat of your kiss to prepare the tea. You frowned a little, not wanting the moment to end. You also soon realized, that the kiss didn’t answer any of your questions, actually, it was the exact opposite since you felt even more confused than before. Meanwhile, Sebastian with the tea set in his hands seemed to be ready to leave the kitchen.

‘Sebastian, I still don’t understand anything,’ you said in sad voice. With deeply saddened expression, Sebastian answered: ‘Dear Y/N, I cannot tell you much, but I want to let you know, that you hold a great personal importance to me.’ You blushed at his words, feeling a bit better. ‘Does that mean tha-’ you were once again interrupted by Sebastian.

‘I have to go, young master is calling for me,’ turning his back to you with an apologetic look. This wasn’t the first time this happened. ‘How do you even know that? I couldn’t hear a thing,’ you asked. Sebastian just shot you one of his smiles, ‘what kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t even do that.’ That wasn’t a satisfying answer by any means, not now. ‘Sebastian, really. I don’t understand, how do you always know? And why do you always go? What is this duty?’

Sebastian turned to you one last time, his face serious once again. ‘That is of things I cannot tell you.’ Without any other word he left. You stood there for a while, not sure what to think about this situation, not sure how to feel about Sebastian and his behavior. Drinking the water, you returned to your room, laid back in your bed, not feeling any of the warm or comfort from before. What was he hiding? And why?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading :) I'll do my best to update regularly. Also I'd be gratefull for any comments :)


End file.
